


Team.

by JenJo



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'12 Days of SteveTony' from Dailysuperhusbands on Tumblr.<br/>Day 4: Team.</p>
<p>In which team = family, and the Avengers are a rather unique family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before day 3: 'First'.

"Team. That's what they call us. But we are more than that." Steve turned to look at the four other current members of the team, arranged standing in a circle. Thor, as he often was, was off world. Steve smiled, before taking a breath and continuing. "We are a family. We're not a traditional family by any means. Hell, there's an age range of over fifty years. All of our pasts have led us to where we are right now. And today, our family grows by two. Rhodey, Sam, welcome. For better or worse, you're part of the family now. Welcome."   
A round of applause welcomed Steve's speech. Sam and Rhodey, standing in the centre of the circle, nodded their thanks. Clint, Natasha and Bruce then went over to Sam and Rhodey, to welcome them to the team.   
"For better or worse?" Tony asked, sidling up next to Steve. The pair stood slightly away from the group, watching on. Steve turned and raised an eyebrow at Tony.  
"What?"   
"Nothing. It was a great speech. Really pulled on the heart strings." Tony tapped Steve's chest. Steve squeezed one eye shut, and tilted his head to the side.  
"Too much?"   
Tony shrugged. "A bit, yeah."   
Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What can you do? I was trained to make rousing speeches."   
"I know, I've seen the tapes."   
"Who hasn't?"   
"Really?"   
"Pretty sure that its mandatory viewing in schools."   
Steve hung his head. "Really?"   
Tony looked at Steve. "Are you actually surprised?"   
Steve looked up again, and gave Tony a smile. "Guess not."   
"Am I interrupting?" Sam asked, having broken away from the main group to walk over to the pair.   
"Not at all," Steve turned to face Sam, & held out a hand. "Welcome to the family."   
"Thank you," Sam shook Steve's hand. "How long did it take you to come up with that speech?"   
"He's been working on it all day," Tony held out a hand, which Sam shook. "I'd say well done, but you honestly have no idea what being an Avenger entails. Good luck is more appropriate."   
"Thanks Tony, I think." Sam nodded.  
"All day?" Steve turned to face Tony.   
Tony shrugged. "What?"   
"You know that it didn't take me all day to come up with the speech."   
"Yeah, but it can be our secret. Besides," Tony leant to whisper in Steve's ear. "Do you really want everyone to know what you were really working on all day?" Tony pressed a kiss to the side of Steve's cheek before leaning back with a laugh.  
"Okay, I'm going to leave," Sam shook his head as he left the pair, who continued to not notice him.  
Steve shook his head fondly at Tony, before holding out a hand to him.  
"Come on."  
Tony took the offered hand, and raised an eyebrow at Steve. "And where might we be going?"  
Steve smiled as he lead Tony away from the room. "You'll see."

\----- 

"So, you were right."   
"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific. I am often right."   
Sam rolled his eyes at Rhodey, coming to stand next to the other man. "About Steve and Tony. They really do ignore everyone around them, and forget that they were talking to someone else."   
Rhodey nodded, "Like a couple of teenagers."   
Sam looked around the room. "Do you see them? Where could they have gone?"   
Rhodey looked around, before shaking his head. "That's not a question that you want to be asking."   
Sam raised an eyebrow in question. "Why not?"   
Rhodey shook his head. "You really don't want to know the answer."   
"Oh?" Sam thought for a moment; Rhodey raised his eyebrows. Sam gave a small laugh. "Really? You really think that that's what they're doing?"   
"Do you think that they're not?"   
"Surely there's another explanation."   
"Steve and Tony ignore you. Eyes only for each other. Then they both disappear. At the same time."   
"Well, when you put it like that, it makes sense."   
"I'm always right. You might as well learn that now." 

\----- 

"It really is a clear night," Steve said, head resting on Tony's shoulder, and arms wrapped around his waist. Tony had his arms around Steve's, head resting on Steve's shoulder.   
"One of those rare cloudless nights."   
"You know, when I was a kid, I used to enjoy laying on the ground, gazing up at the sky." Steve sighed. "Its not quite the sane any more."   
"You can blame the air pollution for that. And the lights. City that never sleeps never turns out its lights."   
"That is true."   
"Though, I suppose there might be a way to avoid the light."   
"Oh?"   
"Well, we could take a flight up above the light, or away from the city. Wont take long. The views would be worth it."   
"You coming up with a plan?"   
"Nah, I leave the plans up to you." Tony let go of Steve's arms, and turned around to face Steve. "I'm more of the spontaneous kind of person."   
Steve raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've never noticed."   
Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's lips. "Ha ha, you know you like it. Now, lets go."   
"What, right now?"   
"Why not?"   
"Isn't there a party that we've already run away from for too long?"   
Tony shrugged. "So? Its not like they'd notice that we are gone. Come on man with a plan, live spontaneous for once."   
Steve sighed. "I'm plenty spontaneous."  
"Really?"  
"When I want to be."  
"Alright then, whatever you say. Come with me," Tony led Steve down to the armoury, the secret way so as to avoid any interruptions. 

\------ 

"Do they really think that we wont notice they're gone?" Sam asked the team, who were all seated around a table.   
Clint answered. "For all their combined genius, they often forget that they are on a team with other people, including two world class spies who see everything." Clint looked pointedly at Sam, and mouthed "everything." Sam looked away, avoiding Clint's gaze.   
Natasha elbowed Clint. "Stop messing with the new kid."   
Clint turned to face Natasha. "But how will they learn to fear me if they don't know what I'm capable of?"   
"Your team mates really shouldn't fear you Clint," Bruce added. Clint shrugged.   
"Each to their own."   
"If the villains won't fear him, he needs someone to feat him."   
"Thank you Natasha." Clint blinked, and thought back on what she had said. "Wait, what?"   
The group began to laugh, including Clint. 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
